Amorphous of Love Rhyme
by rukii nightray
Summary: Sudah berapa lama waktu berputar? Pertanyaan itu berulang kali merasuki kesadaranku. Membuatku terjatuh ke bagian yang terdalam.


Disclaimer: Kaminaga Manabu, Oda Suzuka

Character: Ozawa Haruka, Saitou Yakumo

Author: Rukii Nightray

Genre: Romance, Angst

Sudah berapa lama waktu berputar?

Pertanyaan itu berulang kali merasuki kesadaranku.

Membuatku terjatuh ke bagian yang terdalam.

_Amorphous of Love Rhyme_

Sajak Cinta yang tak Berbentuk

Sudah berapa lama sejak pertama kali ia memandangku? Menatapku di saat kedua bola mata kita yang tertipu oleh kepalsuan dunia ini bertemu.

Kedua bola mata itu tajam dan dalam.

Tajam seperti sebilah pisau yang baru saja diasah dan dalam sedalam samudera yang tak berdasar.

Sejak hari itu. Hari pertama aku bertemu denganmu, aku ingin tahu.

Apa yang terpantul di dalamnya? Apa yang kau lihat? Apakah kau melihat apa yang kulihat?

.

.

.

Aku masih ingat hari itu. Hari pertama upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Hari pertama musim dingin...

Pertemuan pertama kami tidak bisa dibilang indah. Bahkan, kami tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali kala itu. Hanya dalam diam... aku merasa tertarik akan sesuatu. Entah bagaimana dengannya.

Kereta pagi itu cukup ramai. Aku duduk di dekat tiang sebelah pintu masuk. Hanya tempat itu yang tersedia. Ia... duduk di hadapanku.

Ia tidak menatapku, tidak juga menatap ke arah yang lain, ia sedang membaca buku. Hmm, aku tidak ingat judul bukunya. Aku juga tidak menatapnya berlama-lama. Hanya pandangan sekilas seperti pertama kali bertemu dengan orang pada umumnya. Aku memang tertarik sesuatu, tapi bukan seperti cerita cinta pertama yang ada di dalam novel. Hanya itu, tidak lebih.

Bentuk tubuhnya proporsional dengan tinggi sekitar 178 cm. Rambutnya acak-acakkan tapi berwarna hitam legam. Aku pikir pagi itu ia lupa menyisir rambut, tapi setelah nanti aku sering bersamanya, ternyata memang begitu gayanya. Celana jins panjang yang dipadu dengan jaket tebal berwarna abu-abu tua menjadi pilihan untuk menjadi lapisan kedua yang membalut tubuhnya setelah kemeja putihnya. Aku ingat, pagi hari hari saat itu memang sangat dingin.

Aku memang hanya menatapnya sebentar, _kok_. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa mengingat semua hal itu. Mungkin, di akhir ceritaku nanti kalian akan menemukan jawabannya.

Kami turun di stasiun yang sama. Melalui jalan yang sama. Menyebrangi jalan yang sama. Masuk ke dalam wilayah universitas yang sama. Tetapi masuk ke dalam gedung yang berbeda. Saat itu aku masuk ke dalam gedung departemen _Science_. Sedangkan ia masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga. Aku pikir dia seorang atlet.

Hari kedua, ketiga dan keempat pertemuan kami terjadi seperti biasa di dalam kereta. Begitu biasa, tak ada yang istimewa. Seperti layaknya dua orang yang memang saling bertemu hanya karena masuk di jam kuliah yang sama. Naik kereta yang sama. Duduk di tempat yang sama. Melihat pemandangan yang sama. Sungguh? Apakah yang kau lihat sama dengan apa yang kulihat?

Hari kelima pertemuan kami tidak terjadi di dalam kereta. Aku sedikit lupa alasannya, yang kuingat setelah kelas selesai aku dan temanku segera pergi ke gedung olahraga. Ah! Aku ingat! Ia ingin melihat kekasihnya latihan kendo. Aku tidak bisa menolak ajakannya karena aku memang sedang luang saat itu. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan saat ia dengan pacarnya nanti bersama. Ah~ mungkin aku akan terlihat seperti orang yang bodoh.

Anggota klub kendo cukup banyak. Saat kami datang, ada yang sedang latihan mengayunkan _shinai_1, dan ada yang sedang latihan tanding. Temanku bergegas menghampiri sekumpulan pria yang sedang mengayunkan _shinai_nya, pasti salah satu di antara mereka itu pacarnya. Biarlah, aku lebih tertarik dengan dua orang di hadapanku yang akan segera latihan tanding. Kira-kira siapa yang akan menang?

Kedua _kendoka_2 yang akan bertanding itu memiliki proporsi tubuh yang sama. Tegap dan tinggi. Kupikir mereka akan seimbang. Segera setelah aba-aba dimulai, orang yang ada di sudut kananku mengambil langkah panjang dan menghampiri lawannya yang ada di sudut kiriku dengan cepat. Cepat, gerakannya memang cepat! Lawannya yang masih terkejut hanya mematung sambil dengan pasrah menerima tusukan di dada kirinya. Aku terpana... begitu pun dengan orang-orang yang menonton di sekitarku. Mereka semua terdiam. Keheningan selama beberapa detik menyelimuti kami. Bahkan wasit pun tak mampu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Mulutnya hanya terbuka, tanpa satu patah kata pun yang keluar. Keheningan itu bahkan membuatku bisa mendengar degup jantungku sendiri!

Sungguh impresif sekali.

"_Ippon!" _Akhirnya wasit memecah keheningan.

Satu kata tersebut diteriakannya sambil menunjuk ke sudut kirinya. _Kendoka_ di sudut kananku itulah yang memenangkan pertandingan.

Orang-orang di sekelilingku mulai menyebar dan kembali dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan aku masih mematung, berpijak di posisi yang sama. Sama, seperti detik pertama _kendoka_ itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyerang. Pandanganku membentuk garis lurus, menatap _kendoka_ hebat yang masih mengenakkan _bogu_nya. Entah perasaan apa yang kurasakan saat itu. Yang jelas, debaran jantungku tidak mau berhenti.

Aku tidak tahu apa semua yang terjadi di hadapanku ini adalah takdirku atau takdirmu. Atau bahkan hanya sebuah kebetulan semata? Tapi yang aku tahu pasti, saat itu aku benar-benar... Ah... Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Mungkin sekarang aku harus menelpon teman lama yang telah mengajakku ke gedung olahraga hari itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Saat _kendoka_ itu membuka _men_3nya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Wajah yang biasa kulihat di kereta itu. Laki-laki yang biasa duduk di hadapanku dalam diam. Masih dengan kepala yang berbalut _tenugui_4, ia berjalan ke arahku. Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang. Rasanya seperti ada seorang pemain drum professional di dalamnya. Keras dan menghentak.

Hari kelima musim dingin... untuk pertama kalinya kedua bola mata yang tajam dan dalam itu menatap padaku. Seolah-olah ingin mengorek sesuatu yang ada di dalam hatiku. Mencari sesuatu. Entah apa itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia berjalan menghampiriku dan saat sudah dekat dengan posisiku, ia melempar _shinai_nya padaku, "Mau mencoba melawanku?"

_Hah? Apa yang barusan ia katakan?_

Masih dengan kebingungan aku menangkap _shinai_ itu, "Hah?" kedua alisku mengkerut hampir saling bertemu.

"Kau seorang atlet kendo juga kan?"

"Hah?"

"Aku pernah melihat kau mengayunkan kayu dengan posisi seorang atlet kendo, saat kau ingin menolong seorang ibu dari pencopet di stasiun."

Sungguh, aku bahkan sudah lupa bahwa aku pernah melakukan hal itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku hanya diam, dadaku masih bergemuruh.

Hanya beberapa detik setelah itu, ia langsung berlari ke arahku dengan cepat sambil mengangkat _shinai_ yang diambilnya dari seorang lelaki yang ada di dekatnya. Mataku membelalak, darah yang mengalir di nadiku tiba-tiba ikut bergejolak membuat detak jantungku sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Instingku terpacu. Aku mengambil kuda-kuda dan berhasil menahan serangan ayunan _shinai_nya dengan shinai yang kugenggam sangat kuat.

Aku bahkan masih ingat rasa angin yang sekelebat cahaya itu.

Masih dalam posisi bertahan, tatapan matanya yang tajam dan dalam itu kembali menghujamku. Mulutnya kemudian terbuka, "Gerakan yang bagus."

Aku terperangah, tercengang, ter... apalah! Aku tidak mengerti! Apa maksud laki-laki ini sebenarnya?!

"Me... mengapa kau menyerangku?! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku tidak punya maksud apapun," jawabnya santai sambil mengambil _shinai_ yang ada di tanganku.

"Hah? Lalu mengapa kau menyerangku?!"

"Aku hanya ingin mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa kau memang benar seorang atlet."

Jika saat itu aku masih memegang _shinai_. Mungkin aku akan mengayunkannya ke kepala orang gila yang sedang ada di hadapanku itu! Wajahnya datar dengan garis wajah yang tegas. Lagi-lagi aku membeku dibuatnya.

Itu adalah kisah pertemuan pertama kami yang tak akan pernah bisa aku lupakan. Bahkan hingga detik ini.

Setelah itu aku tahu bahwa ia adalah seniorku di departemen yang sama. Ia dua tahun di atasku. Ia tidak begitu banyak bicara dan sering terlihat menyendiri di perpustakaan. Sepertinya ia sangat suka dengan buku. Itukah yang membuatnya begitu cerdas? Aku tidak tahu karena terkadang ada orang yang memang sudah cerdas dari ia lahir. Tapi orang itu yang jelas bukan aku.

Aku sendiri tidak ingat dengan jelas sejak kapan aku mulai dekat dengannya. Sejak kapan aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Apakah karena kami sering berdiskusi tentang puluhan buku-buku yang telah kami baca? Apakah karena ia sering mengajakku latihan kendo padahal aku bilang padanya bahwa aku sudah berhenti? Apakah karena kami selalu berselisih dan ia selalu mengejekku? Ataukah karena aku sering ada di dalam batas pandangannya? Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas keberadaannya bagiku semakin lama seperti udara yang kuhirup setiap hari. Biasa namun penting.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama sejak pertama kali ia memanggil namaku?

Memanggil namaku dengan suaranya yang dingin tetapi lembut itu.

Bagaikan hembusan angin di awal musim dingin yang membelai helaian daun-daun yang hampir berguguran.

Menyentuhku dan membuat hatiku tergetar ingin berguguran.

Entah mengapa aku merasa, suara yang dingin itu, seolah tidak peduli dengan apapun yang ada di dunia ini.

_Aku memang tidak peduli,_ begitu ucapnya padaku.

_Tapi, aku peduli,_ jawabku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sesaat ia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan kaget dan aku hanya terdiam memikirkan apa ada kata-kataku yang salah?

_Terimakasih._

Hanya itu balasnya.

Seakan-akan baru saja suaranya yang dingin itu hilang diambil oleh _Sirenes_5

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama sejak pertama kali ia tersenyum padaku?

Senyuman yang hangat yang mampu melelehkan dinding es yang berdiri kokoh di dalam ruang hatiku.

Walau senyum itu hanya beberapa detik dan kau langsung memalingkan wajahmu dariku.

_Hei, lihat aku! Apa yang kau sembunyikan?! Apa yang kau tertawakan?! _

_Lagi-lagi kau menertawakan kebodohanku!_ Itu pikirku dahulu tanpa tahu bahwa sesungguhnya kau hanya merasa bahagia.

Ya, kau tidak pernah menganggapku bodoh. Atau... mungkin akulah yang bodoh?

.

.

.

_Sudah berapa lama sejak_... Ah... mungkin ini tak akan ada habisnya.

Aku hanya tidak ingin menyadarinya.

Bahwa waktu sudah berputar jauh dan meninggalkanku di tempat aku berpijak dulu.

Sendirian.

Meninggalkanku di masa lalu dengan kenangan dan ilusiku tentangnya.

Terkadang aku berpikir, mungkinkah semua yang telah terjadi ini memang hanya ilusi?

Ataukah hanya sebuah cerita cinta dari buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan?

Buku yang sudah lama berdebu.

Walau sudah berdebu, aku tetap membukanya.

Dan sampai kapan pun, aku akan selalu membukanya.

.

.

.

Sekarang bagaimana kabarmu? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

Membuat puisi untuk mengejekku? Atau membaca buku dengan banyak kanji yang sulit untuk kumengerti itu?

Sekarang kalau kukatakan padamu aku adalah seorang ilmuwan apa reaksimu?

Kau tahu mengapa aku menjadi seorang ilmuwan?

Aku bisa membayangkan tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu, kau akan menghela napas sangat panjang dan kemudian menatapku teduh.

_Ilmuwan apa? Biar kudengarkan._

Ya, kau selalu mendengarkanku.

Padahal tak jarang telingaku tidak menangkap suaramu.

Mengabaikanmu dalam tingginya egoku.

Tapi kau tidak. Itulah dirimu.

.

.

.

Hmmm... Aku ingin... membuat mesin waktu.

_Mesin waktu?_ Ya, mesin waktu yang dapat mengembalikkan waktuku.

Agar aku bisa berjumpa dengan dirimu lagi.

Di perpustakaan. Di taman. Di gedung olahraga. Di persimpangan jalan. Di bawah pohon sakura. Dan... di atas bukit itu.

Tertawa, bercerita, melihat dan menebak bentuk awan bersama...

_Itu awan berbentuk kucing_, ungkapmu.

Oh, darimana kau mendapat penglihatan buruk itu? Ya, ya, kau memang mengenakkan kacamata. Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa melihat kalau itu adalah bentuk seekor kelinci!

_Lihat, bagian yang panjang itu adalah telinganya!_

Aku masih ingat helaian napasmu yang panjang, kemudian sambil berusaha menahan kesal kau berkata, _itu tangannya._

Singkat. Kau memang selalu sedikit berbicara.

Tapi, kebaikanmu begitu banyak.

Banyak sekali... merengkuhku hingga aku merasa sesak dan ingin menangis jika aku mengingat semuanya.

.

.

.

_Bagaimana? Ide yang bagus bukan? Mesin waktu itu?_

_Itu bukan idemu._

Ya, ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak peduli dengan bentuk awan itu.

Misalnya pun, awan itu sesungguhnya berbentuk kucing, aku akan menerimanya.

Sepenuh hatiku dengan seluruh akal sehatku.

Seperti saat kau memaafkan diriku, walau aku belum meminta maaf padamu.

.

.

.

Aku ingin minta maaf padamu.

Maaf, karena kebodohanku selama ini.

Maaf atas ketidakpekaanku selama ini.

Maaf karena aku selalu membuatmu menderita karena perasaanku.

Perasaanku yang menyukai orang yang salah.

Salah? Ya, karena orang itu seharusnya adalah dirimu.

Yang seharusnya kusukai adalah dirimu.

.

.

.

Maaf... pasti sakit ya?

Kau boleh memukulku dengan _shinai_mu.

Seperti saat pertama kali kau mengayunkannya ke arahku.

Kurasa, itu bukan untuk mendapatkan jawaban dariku.

Tapi untuk mengaitkan sesuatu.

Karena kau tidak pandai berbicara.

Hatimu dan hatiku.

Kurasa, aku sudah terpaut sejak saat itu.

Bukan, bahkan mungkin sejak pertama kali aku menatapmu yang ada di hadapanku.

Wajahmu yang indah... tertempa cahaya sinar pagi sang _Aurora_6

Walau bukan cinta, tapi seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya, ada sesuatu.

Lebih indah dari cinta dan lebih menyakitkan dari cinta.

Tapi...

Aku hanya terlalu egois dan membeku di dalam ruang esku.

Terkurung dalam lingkaran rasa sakit yang membuatku menangis setiap malam tanpa suara.

Kupikir dengan terus bertahan, aku akan kuat.

Dan tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

Tidak...

Tapi aku salah.

Karena tanpa kusadari dirimu telah memberikan obat penawarnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

.

Aku... ingin membuat mesin waktu. Sungguh.

Agar aku bisa minta maaf padamu.

Kemudian aku akan mengeluarkan semua dosaku padamu.

Mungkin, engkau hanya menghela napas panjang seperti biasanya.

Lalu, kau akan mengusap-usap kepalaku seolah-olah aku adalah anak kecil yang menangis karena tidak dibelikan permen.

Tanpa satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirmu.

Kau hanya diam sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku.

Aku bisa membayangkan itu.

.

.

.

Sungguh, orang-orang itu sangat bodoh!

Orang-orang itu! Mereka yang mengatakan kalau kau adalah orang yang dingin.

Siapa bilang?

Tanganmu yang menyentuh kepalaku sangat hangat.

Ya... Begitu hangat hingga membuatku ingin menangis.

Sekencang-kencangnya. Sekeras-kerasnya.

Hingga semut-semut kecil di dalam tanah pun dapat mendengarku.

.

.

.

Di depan nisan batu bertuliskan namamu aku berlutut.

Memejamkan mataku. Membayangkan dirimu.

Merangkai semua kata-kata ini.

Agar sekali lagi kau bisa memaafkanku.

Agar kau bisa sekali lagi mengayunkan _shinai_mu padaku.

Sehingga perasaanmu sekali lagi bisa sampai pada _shinai_ku.

Ke dalam hatiku.

Dan aku bisa menyambut musim semi yang terlambat itu.

.

.

.

Waktu...

Sudah berapa lama engkau berputar?

Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali... ia memanggil namaku?

.

.

.

おわり. The End.

**Catatan **

Shinai: pedang kayu

Kendoka: orang yang latihan kendo

Men: pelindung kepala

Tenugui : handuk penutup kepala

Sirenes: setan laut perempuan yang menyesatkan para pelaut dengan suaranya yang merdu.

Aurora : dewi yang membuka pintu gerbang hari


End file.
